burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
4th Street
4th Street is one of the parallel streets to 1st Street, 2nd Street and 3rd Street. It is a relatively short road running from the junction with Angus Wharf and the Paradise Keys Bridge to the Paradise Avenue and King Avenue intersection. Thus, 4th Street is located mainly in the Downtown sub-district of Downtown Paradise but a small portion of the road is also part of the Waterfront sub-district. It is one of the two roads in Downtown Paradise which split into two distinct traffic lanes. Globally, 4th Street stretches on an East-to-West axis. Before the Big Surf Island Update, 4th Street remained fairly quiet. Now that Big Surf Island is available to players around the world, 4th Street has become the key to setting an elite-grade Timed Road Rule on Paradise Keys Bridge. Events A list of all events that can be found on 4th Street junctions. Shortcuts All shortcuts listed from East to West involving 4th Street Angus Wharf On the north-west corner of the intersection lies a small pedestrian path area with a concrete separator which bares a small grassy patch, trees, bushes, and a road-sign pole, all of which make the object noticeable from afar. This path is useful for players heading Eastbound on 4th Street that need to drive northbound on Angus Wharf, as it cuts the north-western corner of the junction. Inversely, players going southbound on Angus can also go through this small area to drive westbound on 4th. :Note: The following paragraph concerns a shortcut that doesn't link directly to 4th Street, however it remains accessible from this road and is as easily done as with the road this shortcut links to. On the south-east corner of the Webster Avenue intersection is a large Car Park (which is inaccessible). Going through it is a narrow service tunnel which can be used to cut that corner and gain a few seconds on the player's rivals. When coming from the west, players should drive in Oncoming traffic so that they can smoothly head for the shortcut by driving behind The Red Fox. Andersen Street & Glancey Avenue If driving westbound on 4th Street, players can choose to head into a very narrow gap marked by yellow and black warning signs between two tall buildings and signaling an entry to a small back alley. Taking the shortcut successfully will enable players to continue their route either on Glancey or Andersen Street. Naturally the reverse operation is possible for drivers going Eastbound on Andersen or Northbound on Glancey. Glancey Avenue *When heading westbound on 4th Street, players can take a small path located on the north-east corner of the intersection, cutting the junction's corner in front of a small parking lot (which players cannot access either). Driving through this small passage may help some shave milliseconds off leading rivals. *When heading westbound on 4th Street, drivers can cut the south-east corner of the intersection with Glancey Avenue by taking a small dirt path that stretches through a deconstruction site. Caution should be used when entering the site as the walls outside won't let players "grind" into the shortcut. They should turn wide and smoothly turn into the site by following the traffic flow to enter straight. Secondly, when exiting the site, players should be careful not to hit any parked cars or traffic as it can be quite dense in this location. *When heading eastbound on 4th Street, players can stick to the left part of the road and access a paved area behind a concrete separator with a tree, effectively cutting the north-western corner of the intersection. This will lead them northbound on Glancey Avenue, and westbound on 4th if taken in the opposite direction. Back Alley Shortcut :Note: For detailed information see the full article. At the Glancey Avenue intersection, at the south-west corner lies an entry point to the Back Alley Shortcut, the longest shortcut in Downtown Paradise. It is marked by a yellow sign and 2 yellow banners, oddly enough, windows facing the player also glow yellow thanks to the gloom system. Therefore the windows act as markers for the entrance, which some can find more visible than banners or signs (which don't glow). Taking the shortcut can lead you as far as Harber Street. Root Avenue This shortcut can only be accessed while going westbound on 4th Street, near the junction, players will see on the south side of the road an entrance into a building (bearing a vertical "Cinema" sign) marked by yellow and black strips; players should note that there are 2 openings on 4th Street. Taking the shortcut will lead players southbound on Root Avenue. Players heading north on Root can also access the shortcut. Landmarks of Interest Listed from East to West *In Waterfront :*'(Inaccessible) Parking Lot' *In Downtown :*'The Red Fox' :*'Paradise City Central Station' :*'El-Train Tracks' :*'Deconstruction Site' :*'Bridge Stairway Ramps' :*'Downtown Cinema' Gameplay Strategies 4th Street is not an appealing route for Stunt Run because of the lack of stunt obstacles. This road can prove quite interesting in Races both offline and online because of the high number of shortcuts that can be taken to and from this road. Drivers engaged in Road Rage events will also be satisfied with the walls and concrete separators to ram rivals into. Finally, Marked Man players can find refuge on 4th Street through the numerous gaps that stretch along the road and protect them from the other rival cars and traffic. See Also *Andersen Street